The present invention relates to a generally new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a lamp capable of providing parallel orientation between the element housing member of the lamp and the first base member of the lamp independent of the movement or adjustment of the lamp structure.
In conjunction therewith and prior to the present invention, lamp designs existed whereby a base member was utilized in combination with supporting arm members, and an element housing member, however, none of the prior art designs incorporating the above elements lended themselves to the advantages and overall efficiencies achievable in conjunction with the present invention.
More particularly, although it was known in the prior art to construct lamps and other devices incorporating, utilizing and implementing components of a similar structure as herein set forth, said prior art being; U.S. Pat. Nos. 899,913 issued on Sept. 29, 1908, to Hugh Robertson Shaw of Rosseau, Ontario, Canada; 1,423,924 issued on July 25, 1922, to Edwin L. Edwards of Indianapolis, Ind.; 1,742,419 issued on Jan. 7, 1930, to Howard A. Selah of Erie, Pa.; 2,249,610 issued on July 15, 1941, to Robert F. James of Mahwah, N.J. and Deryl Hart of Durham, N.C.; 2,548,476 issued on Apr. 10, 1951, to Frederick G. Horstmann of Guildford, England; 4,335,315 issued on June 15, 1982, to Hans Waerve of Sollentuna, Sweden and Sten Djurson of Stockholm, Sweden; 4,437,635 issued on Mar. 20, 1984, to Duc T. Pham of Birmingham, England; 4,460,148 issued on July 17, 1984, to Tadajiro Sasaki of Osaka, Japan, same being representative of the state of the prior art to date, said prior art neither teaches nor discloses the present invention which improves upon and otherwise overcomes many of the disadvantages associated therewith, as well as creating a new and unique lamp design that is distinct therefrom.
More particularly, the present invention directs itself to a new and improved design for a lamp which incorporates and otherwise overcomes many disadvantages associated with prior art devices, said device incorporating within its design and function many features which enable said device to accomplish various objects of the invention as hereinafter set forth.
It is in the context of the above that one of the primary objectives of the invention is to create a new and improved lamp that is capable of maintaining parallel orientation between the lamps element housing member as compared to its base member, such that the lighting element of said lamp retains its relative orientation as compared to the surface of a table or desk upon which said lamp is placed without requiring reorientation of same whenever a supporting arm member of the lamp's structure is moved to otherwise adjust the location of the lighting element relative to a party who is utilizing the lamp for illumination.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a lamp wherein a self-balancing supporting arm member incorporated in conjunction with a universal joint mechanism is utilized.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a lamp wherein the mechanical interrelationship to achieve parallel orientation between the element housing member and the base member of the lamp design comprises a structurally sound device capable of simplified fabrication and durability related to the utilization thereof.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom or may be learned by the practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.